


Fin de semana con los Winchester

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam jamás pensó que al aceptar la petición de Joddy para cuidar a Claire el fin de semana, desataría una guerra de bromas, en donde tendría que sobrevivir a dos idiotas que parecían complementarse perfectamente para volverlo loco pero no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Fin de semana con los Winchester.  
> Rating: K  
> Capítulos: 5  
> Género: Family, Friendship, Humor.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas del fic: La historia será un paralelo después de lo ocurrido en el episodio 11x12 de la serie y transcurrirá unos meses después.  
> 

Capítulo 1

Sam terminó de pegar el último poster de una de las tantas estrellas adolescentes que cautivaban a la generación actual y asintió en aprobar ante lo que había hecho con ese desaliñado cuarto para acondicionarlo a las necesidades de una joven. Si era honesto, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera buena idea pero después de la sugerencia/amenaza que les hizo Joddy por teléfono, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar que la hija de Jimmy pasara un fin de semana con ellos durante su periodo de vacaciones en la universidad. 

-Hey, Sammy, ya traje las provisiones para… ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Te gusta? Estoy seguro que a Claire le encantará, hice una investigación a fondo y esto es lo que disfrutan los adolescentes actuales.  
-¿Estás bromeando? Es horrible- se estremeció- Escalofriante.  
-Tú eres feliz con un montón de armas sobre tu cabecera- el rubio asintió- Pero ella no, es una chica, Dean y estás cosas la ayudarán a dejar la cacería de lado.  
-Dudo mucho que le guste este tapizado de estrellas.  
-Su habitación se parecía a la mía- dijo suspirando.  
-Eso sí que es escalofriante.  
-Como sea, deben estar por llegar ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?  
-Sí, cervezas, bebida, hamburguesas y mi tarta.  
-¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que te pedí.  
-¿En serio?  
-Dean- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Pretendes que la tengamos aquí por un fin de semana sobreviviendo con frituras y alcohol?  
-Nosotros llevamos años así y nunca te has quejado.  
-Ese eres tú- replicó negando despacio.  
-Estás exagerando, Sammy, Claire viene a divertirse, no a jugar a la familia, papá.  
-Te recuerdo que está aquí porque no quiso ir de campamento con Joddy y Alex.  
-Yo tampoco iría, suena aburridísimo.  
-Tu idea de diversión involucra desnudos y alcohol.  
-¿Hay algo más divertido que eso?  
-Olvídalo. 

Su teléfono sonó y respondió dando un par de asentimientos para luego indicarle a su hermano que las chicas ya habían llegado. Salieron del bunker observando el auto que se encontraba estacionado a un par de metros y la rubia descendió junto a la sheriff mientras cargaba un bolso. 

-Esto es innecesario- alegó la adolescente- Podría haberme quedado cuidando la casa.  
-No necesito una guardiana hogareña- replicó Joddy- Y ya que nuestra idea de ir de campamento no te agrada, te quedarás aquí hasta que regresemos.  
-Maldición.  
-Hola chicos- los saludó abrazándolas- Bien, aquí está, más les vale cuidarla o conocerán mi habilidad con una pistola.  
-También nos alegra verte- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos- Ok, entonces seremos niñeras por un fin de semana, genial.  
-No le hagas caso- afirmó el castaño sonriendo- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Claire, ve tranquila.  
-Gracias, Sam, sabía que podía contar contigo.  
-¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no soy confiable?- replicó el Winchester mayor haciendo morritos.  
-No pelees con ella, Dean.  
-Estupendo, parece que soy el bravucón de la guardería- el más alto se rio.  
-Ve tranquila, Joddy, nosotros la cuidaremos.  
-Gracias, chicos, les debo una grande, nos vemos en tres días, Claire- la abrazó- Diviértete ¿Vale? No morirás por tomar un descanso y pasarlo bien.  
-Sí…  
-Nos vemos, chicos, cualquier cosa me llaman.  
-De acuerdo, diviértanse- las despidió el castaño con la mano. 

Observaron el auto que se alejaba carretera abajo y Sam le ayudó a su invitada con el bolso, indicándole que entraran al bunker para llevarla a la cual sería su habitación durante el fin de semana. El castaño abrió la puerta sonriendo y entró. 

-Este será tu cuarto, espero que te guste, yo mismo la decoré.  
-¿En serio? ¿Tapizado de estrellas juveniles? Es escalofriante.  
-¡Lo sabía!- canturreó el mayor- Te lo dije, Sammy, es escalofriante.  
-Claro que no- replicó serio- Estas son las cosas que les gustan a los adolescentes.  
-De tu generación- lo contradijo la chica- ¿Y quiénes se suponen que son?  
-Jajajajaja, buen intento, Sammy.  
-Cállate, Dean.  
-¿Quieres ver una habitación increíble, Claire?- la llevó hasta la suya y le indicó que entrara- ¿Qué te parece mi decoración? 

Sam negó despacio mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos. Era cierto que las armas resultaban algo atractivo para los cazadores pero la rubia no lo era y después de lo ocurrido con ese vampiro convertido que buscaba venganza contra Alex, prometió que dejaría sus andadas nocturnas. Miró de reojo a su hermano que sonreía como idiota antes de que se parara junto a la menor, quien contemplaba la pared sobre la cabecera. 

-¿Son de verdad?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Por supuesto, los juguetes son para niños.  
-Genial.  
-¿Verdad que sí? Tengo un gusto mucho mejor que el de Sam- se rio- Tapizado de estrellas, que estupidez.  
-Tienes toda la razón, es escalofriante.  
-Ya basta los dos, sigo aquí- les recordó molesto- Es mejor que arregles tus cosas, Claire, luego almorzaremos.  
-¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.  
-Más o menos.  
-Las ensaladas no cuentan, Sammy.  
-Cállate, Dean. 

El par de hermanos fue a la cocina para servir las hamburguesas en unos platos mientras esperaban que la adolescente ordenara sus cosas en la habitación. El castaño ya imaginaba que la convivencia sería un poco complicada pero estaba haciendo eso por Joddy y después de las veces que los ayudó, no podía negarse. La chica se unió a ellos al cabo de unos minutos. 

-¿Comeremos hamburguesas?  
-Toda una delicia ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo- Te van a encantar, son de una tienda del pueblo que está a unos kilómetros y son exquisitas.  
-Mmm…  
-Lo siento, Claire- se disculpó el más alto- La buena alimentación no encaja con nuestra vida.  
-¿Todos los cazadores comen así?  
-Solo los más afortunado- replicó el mayor- Anda, pruébalas- la adolescente obedeció- ¿Y bien?  
-No están mal. 

La rubia comió en silencio y solo respondía con monosílabos a los intentos de Sam por hacer algo de conversación que no involucrara la cacería. Entendía lo difícil que era para Claire adaptarse a todos esos cambios, así que no presionó más de lo necesario. Realmente esperaba que pudiera tomar ese fin de semana como una manera de descansar y hacer algo diferente a su habitual rutina con Joddy. Fue por eso que después de la comida, se quedó en la sala común planificando las actividades que podrían realizar en esos tres días antes de que se fuera.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Dean terminó de secar los platos para luego guardarlos y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, ofreciéndole un refresco a la joven que no parecía muy feliz por la falta de alcohol en su botella. Sabía que esos días de convivencia serían algo complicados pero estaba haciéndolo como un favor a Joddy, aunque tampoco podía negar que algo de afecto sentía por la hija de Jimmy. 

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alex? ¿Ya están de amigas?- preguntó sonriendo.  
-Estamos mejor que antes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Supongo que eso es bueno, ¿Y la universidad?- la chica arqueó una ceja- No me malentiendas, seguro que es aburridísima pero es parte del camino de la vida o algo así dice Sam, ¿Al menos vas?  
-Sí.  
-Bien.  
-Oye…  
-Dime.  
-¿Castiel está aquí?  
-No, Cas está- lo pensó un poco- No tengo idea de donde está pero seguro que se encuentra bien o ya nos habría llamado.  
-¿Eh?  
-Digamos que las cosas están algo movidas por aquí.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Nada de cacería, señorita, no quiero sentir la ira divina de Joddy si te ocurre algo.  
-No sabía que eras un cobarde, Winchester.  
-No tientes tu suerte- gruñó.

Los dos bebieron en silencio hasta que Sam se les unió al cabo de unos minutos y comenzó a explicarles un detallado plan de actividades que podían realizar esos días para distraerse, lo cual incluía “paseos familiares” a lugares cercanos al bunker. Dean negó despacio al ver el rostro de la chica, ¿En qué mundo vivía, Sam? ¿En qué planeta hacer un picnic era divertido? No, definitivamente había cosas mejores que eso, a menos que incluyera desnudos y alcohol, mucho alcohol. 

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- preguntó la rubia.  
-Estoy comenzando a dudarlo porque no te comportas como alguien de tu edad- replicó el castaño.  
-Sammy, tus ideas “familiares” son aburridas.  
-Exacto- lo apoyó la adolescente.  
-Yo sé que podemos hacer para pasar el rato y a Claire le encantará.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el más alto curioso.  
-Síganme y lo sabrán. 

Dean esbozó una sonrisa ante su genial idea de llevar a la chica hasta la habitación donde practicaban su puntería y no se equivocó al pensar que le resultaría divertido, además de que nunca estaba de más saber manejar una pistola. Su hermano negó despacio y lo llevó junto a la puerta mientras la rubia disparaba a los blancos. 

-¿Qué demonios haces? Se supone que nada de cacerías, Joddy nos advirtió que si algo le ocurría nos iba a—  
-Solo es práctica, Sammy, relájate un poco o te dará algo.  
-Pero—  
-Tranquilo, vaquero, Joddy dijo que tomara esta oportunidad para descansar y divertirse.  
-¿Disparando?  
-Es divertido para ella y para mí también- asintió en aprobación- Estás celoso por mis buenas ideas ¿Verdad? Te gané con la decoración y superé a tu picnic familiar.  
-Te recuerdo que estamos cuidándola no haciendo una competencia.  
-Relájate un poco, Sammy, mira, estamos hasta el cuello con el asunto de Amara, no tenemos idea de que está haciendo Cas o lo que trama Crowley para aprovecharse de la situación, así que yo digo que no empeoraremos las cosas si nos tomamos un fin de semana.  
-Lo sé.  
-Así que deja de lado tus instintos paternales.  
-¿Eh?  
-Solo diviértete, apaga ese súper cerebro que tienes y déjalo salir.  
-Dean- sonrió.  
-¡Ya sé!- dijo caminando hacia la rubia- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una competencia? El que tenga la peor puntuación hará la cena, una de verdad y para que sea justo, Sammy y yo usaremos la mano izquierda, ¿Te atreves, Claire?  
-Me estas subestimando.  
-Demuestra lo contrario. 

Los tres tomaron posición frente a cada blanco para comenzar la competencia de puntuaciones. El rubio sabía que tenía la ventaja sobre sus adversarios, ya que parte de su entrenamiento era minimizar cualquier oportunidad de daño, lo cual incluía que por alguna razón no pudiera ocupar su mano dominante, contara con la otra de la forma más efectiva posible. Estuvieron disparando por cerca de quince minutos para luego hacer un recuento final. 

-Muy bien, amigos así quedó el marcador, el yeti nerd obtuvo tres tiros perfectos de quince.  
-Idiota- dijo sonriendo.  
-La princesita rebelde logró seis tiros perfectos de quince, nada mal para una novata.  
-Idiota.  
-Y el mejor cazador de la historia, o sea su servidor- se indicó- Obtuvo siete tiros perfectos de quince, parece que gané.  
-Entonces yo tendré que hacer la cena de verdad- afirmó el castaño suspirando- ¿Tenemos algo que se pueda cocinar en una olla y no en el microondas?  
-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Mi especialidad son las hamburguesas.  
-Entonces iré de compras, regreso pronto- se marchó maldición.  
-¿Por qué no jugaste en serio?  
-No sé de qué hablas.  
-No me engañas, Dean, puedes disparar igual de bien con ambas manos- el rubio sonrió.  
-Será nuestro secreto- le guiñó un ojo.  
-Enséñame a hacerlo.  
-Claire.  
-No me he metido en problemas este tiempo y tampoco he buscado más cacerías pero nunca se sabe- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Me enseñarás o no?  
-Solo si lo pides del modo correcto- canturreó.  
-Olvídalo- le dio la espalda.  
-No te mataría decir por favor de vez en cuando- suspiró- Bien, Sammy tardará como dos horas en regresar, ¿Comenzamos?  
-Dean.  
-Es mejor estar preparado en caso de que ocurra algo ¿Verdad? Joddy podría necesitar tu ayuda si no estamos por ahí. 

La rubia sonrió un poco asintiendo para luego tomar posición a su lado mientras sostenía el arma con la mano izquierda. El cazador comenzó a darle las indicaciones de cómo debía hacerlo, sin evitar pensar que su antiguo yo tenía cierto parecido con ella en algunos aspectos y quizás no sería tan terrible que pasaran esos tres días juntos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Sam se levantó adormilado y después de arreglarse en el baño fue directo a la cocina, en donde encontró al parcito que lo observó de un modo extraño antes de permanecer en silencio. Dentro de dos días Joddy vendría por la rubia y si era honesto, la convivencia no era tan mala como pensó en un comienzo. Sirvió agua caliente a la taza que se encontraba en la mesa y se sentó bostezando. 

-Buenos días, chicos.  
-Hola, Sam- dijo su hermano con una sonrisa sospechosa.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?  
-Nada.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Creo que aún estás dormido, Sammy, todo está perfecto ¿Cierto, Claire?- la chica asintió.  
-Mmm… si ustedes lo dicen. 

Tomó la taza y el calor rápidamente invadió su mano pero cuando quiso quitarla, se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente pegada al objeto. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa al idiota que tenía por hermano antes de levantarse corriendo para tirar el agua hirviendo al lava platos al mismo tiempo que proliferaba maldiciones y largó el agua fría. 

-Mierda… ¡¿Estás loco, Dean?!  
-Jajajajaja, te lo dije, Claire, iba a caer redondito en la broma.  
-Jajajajaja, vale, te debo una cerveza.  
-¡¿Están apostando conmigo?! ¡¿Están locos?!- gritó agitando la mano- ¡¿Qué mierda colocaste en la taza?!  
-Tranquilo, Sammy, no te alteres.  
-¡Pegaste la taza a mi mano, idiota!  
-Era una bromita, relájate.  
-¡Quítala en este mismo instante o te meteré un balazo en la cabeza!  
-Dios, estás hecho un aburrido, en ese cajón está el disolvente, supongo que bastará.  
-¿Supones?  
-El hombre de la ferretería dijo que era súper pegamento, no, creo que fueron tres súper antes del pegamento.  
-¡Dean! 

Gruñó molesto con la inocente bromita de su hermano. Hace mucho tiempo que no le hacía una jugarreta pero no iba a salir invicto de eso, se aseguraría de preparar una venganza cruel y dolorosa. Cuando por fin consiguió despegar la taza de su mano, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador pero cuando colocó su boca en el orificio, un intenso sabor picante invadió su lengua. 

-¡Aaaaahhh que ascoooo! 

Soltó la botella para hacer una carrera hasta el lava platos y bebió un montón de agua antes de que ese repugnante sabor se desvaneciera de su boca. Se incorporó respirando profundo y escuchó las risas del parcito. 

-¡Dean!  
-No me mires así, Sammy, yo no fui- indicó a la adolescente.  
-¡¿Fuiste tú, Claire?!  
-Culpable, te dije que iba a caer, Dean.  
-Debo darte crédito por calcular muy bien cual cerveza tomaría, ganaste esta ronda, puedes escoger un arma de mi cuarto antes de irte.  
-¡Dean!- gritó el castaño furioso- ¡No me usen de blanco para su estúpido juego!  
-Solo nos divertíamos un poco, no hagas tanto drama.  
-Par de idiotas, esto no se quedará así.

Los miró muy enojado antes de marcharse por el pasillo hacia la sala común, con la esperanza de que un poco de lectura le ayudaría a calmar su rabia antes de pensar en su cruel venganza contra el par de rubios.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

El cazador aún se reía con la reacción de su hermano después de las bromas que le jugaron. Solo lo había hecho para divertirse un poco y aprovechar esos días de “descanso” que tendrían para luego volver a la tarea de siempre, “salvar el mundo”. Hace mucho tiempo que no se enfrascaba en una guerra de bromas con Sam y conociéndolo, ya estaría planeando su siguiente movimiento pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora contaba con un buen apoyo. 

-Eso fue genial, como hubiera querido tener una cámara y filmarlo.  
-¿Se habrá enfadado mucho?  
-Oh sí, ten por seguro que vendrá la revancha, así que estate preparada.  
-No esperaba menos.  
-Con dos mentes maestras como las nuestras, no podemos perder.  
-¿Suelen hacer esto? Pensé que siempre era cacería, investigar y algo de golf.  
-No es mucho el tiempo libre que tenemos, siempre hay algo allá afuera que requiere nuestra atención- le dio un trago a su café- Por ti estamos haciendo un alto y divirtiéndonos, hace mucho que no hacía esto con Sam- sonrió- Ya no recordaba lo bien que se sentía.  
-Deberías darme las gracias.  
-Así como tú deberías aprender a decir por favor.  
-Sigue soñando.  
-Igualmente. 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, lavó la loza y Claire se encargó de secarla para luego ir a practicar tiros a la otra habitación. La chica aprendía rápido a disparar, así que aprovechó que tenían tiempo libre antes del almuerzo y le enseñó a usar una escopeta con balas de sal. 

-No mataré a alguien con esto.  
-Esa es la idea, son para los muertos no los vivos.  
-¿Fantasmas?  
-Sí y en caso de ser necesario también lo puedes usar con alguien sin correr el riesgo de acabarlo- asintió- Y créeme, duelen bastante. 

Estuvieron practicando por cerca de dos hora antes de ir a buscar al castaño para planear que harían el resto del día y el rubio se alertó cuando lo vio hojeando un libro con una extraña calma que no auguraba algo bueno. 

-Sammy.  
-¿Ya terminaron la práctica?  
-Sí- respondió la adolescente- ¿Fuiste a vernos?  
-Sí pero estaban tan concentrados que no quise molestarlos.  
-De acuerdo- dijo sin fiarse de la palabra de su hermano- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya casi es hora de comer, quizás podríamos ir a almorzar afuera, para variar un poco.  
-Me parece bien, iré por una chaqueta, el tiempo está algo cambiante.  
-Mmm, sí. 

Imitó al castaño para ir a su habitación pero en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, comenzó a estornudar varias veces hasta que un ruido bajo la cama llamó su atención y se apresuró en ir a revisar, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. 

-¡Gatos! ¡¿Cómo mierda entraron aquí?!

Corrió hacia la salida para alejarse de esos animales del demonio pero la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices y por más que golpeó, no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado. En ese momento comprendió que esa la venganza del más alto por lo ocurrido en la mañana. 

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!  
-No hasta que reconozcas que eres un idiota.  
-¡No estoy jugando, Sam, abre ahora!  
-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?  
-¡Voy a destrozarte, enano!- gritó entre estornudos- ¡Aléjense, bolas de pelo! 

Intentó mantenerse tranquilo en la situación pero cuando el trío de felinos se acercó maullando hacia él, corrió al otro extremo de la habitación y se apresuró en tomar una de las armas que había sobre su cama. 

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Samantha o voy a disparar!  
-Dean.  
-¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Te lo advertí, enano del demonio! 

Dio tres certeros disparos a la parte superior de la puerta antes de correr hacia ella para embestirla, consiguiendo abrirla por la fuerza y observó al parcito que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia en el pasillo que daba a la derecha. 

-¡Esta me las pagarás, Sam!  
-Miau. 

Salió corriendo al ver los gatos acercándose y se ocultó en la cocina respirando agitado. No tenía idea de cómo el menor había traído esos animales al bunker pero más le valía sacarlos de ahí o cometería un homicidio. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se encontró con la mirada fija de la rubia. 

-¿Tanto te desagradan un par de gatos?- preguntó cargando a uno de ellos.  
-Aleja esa cosa de mi- estornudó- Sácalo de aquí.  
-Parece que Sam cumplió su amenaza.  
-Te recuerdo que aún no se- estornudó- Venga de ti.  
-No me asusto con cualquier cosa como tú.  
-¡No tengo miedo!- gritó indignado y estornudó- Es esta maldita alergia que tengo por culpa de esas bolas de pelo, ahora sácalo de aquí.  
-Como digas, cobarde. 

La chica acarició la cabecita del animal antes de llevárselo de la cocina y el cazador suspiró aliviado. Iba a planear una venganza peor contra el idiota familiar que tenía. Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y bebió un largo trago. 

-Ya verás, Sammy, si quieres guerra, eso tendrás y será a dos flancos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dean estaba desayunando en compañía de la rubia cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del pasillo antes de que unos pasos rápidos fueran hacia la cocina y su hermano apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello en punta hacia diferentes lados y sus labios tenían rastros de algo negro que también manchaba sus dientes. 

-¡Dean!  
-Buen día, Sammy, ¿Cómo estuvo el baño de belleza?  
-¡Ahora sí que pasaste la línea!- siseó- ¡Mira lo que hiciste con mi cabello y mis dientes!- apretó los puños- ¡Más te vale que esto salga o voy a matarte!  
-No me des todo el crédito por esa genialidad, solo te ayudé con un cambio de peinado, Samantha.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes estar de lado de ese idiota, Claire?!  
-Es divertido- respondió sonriendo- Te queda bien el negro, Sam.  
-¡Se acabó! No quería hacerlo porque se supone que eres nuestra invitada pero se terminó el buen amigo, ambos pagarán esto. 

El castaño frunció el ceño antes de marcharse indignado de la cocina mientras el cazador se reía divertido con la broma que acababan de hacer, ahora se encontraban a mano después de lo ocurrido con los gatos el día anterior. 

-Realmente hubiera deseado tener una cámara.  
-Su venganza será peor.  
-Lo sé y ahora que te tiene como objetivo también- silbó- Cuida tus espaldas.  
-Tú eres un blanco mucho más fácil que yo- replicó.  
-Tengo mis trucos, Claire- dejó el café a un lado- No fue tan aburrido ¿Cierto? Pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.  
-Quizás.  
-¿Sabes? No voy a negar que acampar de la forma no sexy es lo más aburrido del mundo pero… son esas cosas las que unen a las personas.  
-¿Fuiste de campamento con tu hermano alguna vez?  
-Improvisamos en algunas ocasiones y fue divertido, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños.  
-Yo no lo soy, no haré esas idioteces ahora.  
-Joddy realmente está intentando acercarse a ti, al igual que Alex, esas cosas aburridas las ayudarán a encontrar cosas en común para llevarse bien- la chica lo miró fijamente- Y aunque no sea mi opción de diversión predilecta, hacerlo de vez en cuando en buena compañía, no es tan malo como parece.  
-¿Tú irías?  
-Antes no hubiera dudado en decir que no pero todo lo que ha pasado- suspiró- Me encantaría ir un par de días a acampar.  
-Siempre está pasando algo con ustedes, tu vida apesta.  
-Lo sé.  
-Pero al menos tienes una buena compañía.  
-No me quejo.  
-Iré a disparar un poco.  
-De acuerdo pero no te entretengas mucho, almorzaremos afuera hoy. 

La rubia se marchó de la cocina y él terminó de comer antes de ir a la sala común pero no encontró a su hermano, así que supuso que aún estaría intentado arreglar el estropicio de su cabello y dientes. El solo recordar como apareció hace unos minutos provocó que se riera divertido. 

-Oh, Sammy, recién estamos comenzando- el ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió- Hola.  
-Dean.  
-Cas, por fin das señales de vida, ¿Dónde estás?  
-Ocupado, ¿encontraron a Amara?  
-Nada, digamos que ahora estamos en un tiempo fuera.  
-¿Eh?  
-Joddy se marchó de campamento con Alex y como Claire no quiso acompañarlas, se está quedando con nosotros, así que mañana por la noche retomaremos ese asunto.  
-¿No crees que es imprudente hacer de niñera con la situación que tenemos?  
-Estamos hablando de Claire- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué te pasa, Cas? ¿No te importa?  
-No he dicho eso, es solo que tenemos algo grande.  
-¿Y? te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dejó sus asuntos celestiales cuando te llamaron del hospital, pensé que estabas tomando en serio tu sentido de responsabilidad con ella.  
-Dean.  
-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?  
-No sé de qué hablas.  
-No soy idiota, estás raro.  
-¿Raro?  
-Sí, cuando te encontré en el bunker parecías…  
-¿Parecía qué?  
-Diferente y la forma en que estás hablando ahora, ¿Pasó algo?  
-Nada, es solo que estoy muy comprometido con esto, desconocemos los planes de Amara y es peligroso que esté rondando por ahí.  
-¿Seguro que está todo bien?  
-Sí, ya tengo que irme, te llamaré si encuentro algo, adiós.  
-Espera, Cas- le cortó el teléfono- Mmm, definitivamente algo sucede. 

Aprovechó de hacer un poco de investigación revisando el material que tenían en una de las habitaciones pero todo lo conducía a caminos sin salida. Fue de regreso a la sala de estar, encontrando a su hermano que revisaba algo en la computadora. 

-Te prefería con tu nuevo estilo, Sammy.  
-Cállate, idiota- siseó.  
-Solo fue una bromita inocente, no te enfades.  
-No entiendo por qué te estás comportando como un niño.  
-Debes admitir que fue divertido.  
-¿Sabes? Claire y tú se parecen mucho más de lo que piensan.  
-Aunque yo soy más sexy- movió las cejas insinuante.  
-Idiota.  
-Cas me llamó hace un rato.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-Ni idea, quería saber si encontramos algo de Amara pero… no sé, Sammy, estoy seguro que hay algo raro con él.  
-Es Cas.  
-Sí pero estás más raro que de costumbre, incluso se enfadó porque estábamos cuidando de Claire en vez de investigar.  
-Oh.  
-Estoy seguro que algo no está bien pero mientras siga en el aire no podemos comprobarlo.  
-Quizás son solo ideas tuyas y está abrumado con todo esto, igual que nosotros.  
-No sé, creo que hay algo más.  
-Como sea, ¿Dónde está Claire?  
-Haciendo sus deberes de cazador.  
-Dean.  
-Debo admitir que es bastante buena, un par de años más y será una cazadora temible.  
-¿Quieres eso para ella?  
-No pero nunca está demás algo de apoyo.  
-Nadie escogería nuestras vidas, Dean.  
-Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a comer? Quiero una hamburguesa y mi tarta. 

Fue a buscar a la rubia a la habitación de práctica y pasaron por su habitación para buscar una chaqueta pero la hija de Jimmy colocó el grito en el cielo cuando vio las paredes de su cuarto tapizadas con princesas de Disney y su armario fue completamente renovado por ropa de muchos colores. 

-Vaya, Sammy se lució con esto.  
-¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!  
-Ni idea, wow, hasta en el techo los colocó- indicó divertido- Sin duda se esforzó en esto.  
-¡Voy a matarlo si no me devuelve mis cosas!  
-¡Mira!- quitó las tapas- ¡Son sabanas de Barbie!  
-¡Cállate idiota! 

La chica salió muy molesta de la habitación y la siguió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, tenía la sensación que las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas y en una pelea entre ese parcito, no apostaba por ninguno, ya que cualquiera podría ganar. 

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuarto?!- gritó apuntando al castaño.  
-¿Te gustó? Pensé que eso era mejor que el tapizado de estrellas.  
-Tienes diez segundos para devolver todo.  
-¿O qué?  
-No estoy jugando, Sam.  
-Vamos a calmarnos- pidió el mayor- Por cierto, bien jugado, Sammy.  
-Gracias.  
-Entrégale sus cosas, aún es muy pronto para que hagas otro enemigo.  
-Te las devolveré después, tengo hambre.  
-¡Las quiero ahora!  
-Ya, ya, no grites, luego tendrás tu ropa y todo de regreso, ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.  
-Esta me las pagarás, Sam.  
-Ya lo veremos, Claire. 

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida y el rubio corrió hacia su adorado impala cuando lo vio cubierto de plumas de diferentes colores. Rodeó el auto gritando antes de dirigirse al castaño muy enfadado mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. 

-Vas a quitar cada maldita pluma de mi nena o te destrozaré lentamente, ¿Quedó claro?  
-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Solo fue una bromita y nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿Verdad?  
-¡Te metiste con mi bebé! ¡Nadie toca a mí nena!  
-Estás exagerando, solo es una broma, tan inocente como las tuyas.  
-¡Hijo de…!- se mordió el labio.  
-Cuidado, mi mamá es también la tuya- replicó sonriendo.  
-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Te destrozaré y bailaré sobre tu tumba!- acarició el parabrisas lleno de plumas- Pobre, bebé, mira cómo te dejó este tarado.  
-¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre- dijo el más alto.  
-Ni de broma iré en eso.  
-Mi bebé, te prometo que te dejaré como nueva y ese bastardo va a pagar muy caro lo que te hizo.  
-Parece que almorzaremos aquí hoy. 

Dean estuvo casi toda la tarde quitando ese horrible atuendo plumífero de su querido impala para luego lavarlo bien hasta que dejarlo reluciente. Acarició el capot del auto y entró al bunker con el ceño fruncido, encontrando al bastardo que tenía por familiar en la cocina. 

-¿Quieres una?- preguntó ofreciéndole una cerveza.  
-Vas a pagar lo que hiciste.  
-Deberías agradecerme que no usé súper súper súper pegamento.  
-¿Y Claire?  
-Ordenando su habitación, no le gustó mi decoración.  
-Eres un maldito cuando quieres.  
-Gracias, ahora estamos a mano. 

Gruñó furioso con la mirada burlona que recibió y se apresuró en ir a la habitación de la rubia, quien estaba terminando de quitar los postes del techo usando una larga vara. El cazador le ayudó a quitarlos para luego tirarlos a la basura. 

-Muy bien, es hora de planear el contraataque, debo reconocer que ese idiota es todo un nerd, así que nos costará que caiga en alguna broma pero tenemos la ventaja que conozco a ese enano como la palma de mi mano y le daremos justo donde más le duele.  
-No seguiré este juego.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ese idiota me quitó… el peluche que me regaló Castiel… dijo que me lo devolverá mañana si no tomaba venganza por esto.  
-¡Te vendiste al enemigo!  
-Dean.  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Se supone que éramos cómplices en esto- hizo morritos.  
-Fue divertido pero ya basta.  
-Mmm, ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil? Ese pequeño idiota llenó tu cuarto de basura ¿Y no harás algo?  
-Dean.  
-Tengo una idea estupenda para darle una lección pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿Y si te devuelvo tu peluche?  
-¿Eh?  
-Como te dije, conozco muy bien a Sammy y será sencillo descubrir donde ocultó tu peluche.  
-Su venganza será peor.  
-¿Y qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo y somos un muy buen equipo.  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí, contigo era con quien menos pensé que congeniaría.  
-Entonces vamos por nuestra revancha- le tendió la mano- ¿Te unes, compañera?  
-Estoy dentro- dijo chocando su mano.  
-¡Excelente! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se rio cuando vio a su hermano que me marchó molesto, seguramente a convencer a la rubia de que planearan su contraataque y no le molestaba, de hecho, le agradaba que se llevaran bien y no podía negar que había bastante similitud en ambos. El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió sonriendo. 

-Hola, Joddy, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?  
-Hola, Sam, bastante bien, necesitaba un buen descanso, ¿Cómo está, Claire?  
-Muy bien, ya almorzó y ahora está planeando su venganza.  
-¿Eh?  
-Estamos en una pequeña guerra de bromas y esos dos tienen una alianza contra mí- se quejó.  
-Jajajajaja, me alegra oír que está todo bien, espero no tener que recoger un cadáver mañana, no es por nada, Sam pero estás en desventaja con esos dos.  
-Tienes toda la razón pero es divertido, así que me arriesgaré.  
-Estaremos por allá como a las siete.  
-Perfecto, entonces cenaremos juntos.  
-¿Saben cocinar algo sin colocarlo en el microondas?  
-Aprendí a hacer pasta estos días, no es muy buena pero es mejor que comer hamburguesas.  
-Eso es cierto, nos vemos, Sam y dale saludos a Dean y Claire.  
-En tu nombre, nos vemos y diviértanse. 

El castaño cortó la llamada con una sonrisa. Esos días con la hija de Jimmy en el bunker habían sido bastante divertidos para los tres. No podía negar que sentía aprecio por ella y esperaba que en un futuro cercano o después de encargarse de Amara, pudieran disfrutar días así juntos. 

-Bien- dijo sacando una cerveza- Supongo que tendré que prepararme para el ataque final, conociendo a esos dos, no será algo bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!   
> Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Claire debía admitir que pasar el fin de semana con los Winchester no había sido aburrido, de hecho, se estaba divirtiendo bastante y por alguna extraña razón congeniaba muy bien con el rubio, quien se comportaba como un niño jugándole pesadas bromas al castaño y éste no se quedaba atrás a la hora de responder. 

-¿Te quedó claro el plan? Lo ejecutaremos mañana y tú serás de vital importancia para conseguirlo.  
-Tendrás una perfecta reseca mañana.  
-Me sacrificaré por el equipo- dijo sonriendo- Comencemos con la primera parte del plan. 

Sigue a su compañero de jugarretas hasta la cocina, en donde lo vio sacar dos cervezas, una botella de vodka y otra de whisky. Ambos sabían que no conseguirían que Sam cayera tan fácilmente, así que aprovecharían que el castaño estaba convencido que su amenaza había funcionado para que Claire saliera del juego y darían inicio a su dulce venganza. 

-¿Ya no estás enfadado, Dean?  
-Claro que sí, te metiste con mi nena pero ahora que conspiraste en mi contra quitándome a mi compañera criminal- dijo indicando a la rubia- Arreglaremos esto a la antigua, Sammy, será un duelo a muerte.  
-Jajajajaja, no pensé que te enterarías tan rápido- sonrió- Bueno, sin uno de ustedes al acecho es más fácil para mí.  
-Hiciste trampa- replicó la chica- Y más te vale devolverme mi peluche mañana.  
-Claro, mientras tú cumplas con tu parte, yo lo haré con la mía.  
-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una tregua parcial y nos divertimos la última noche?  
-Suena bien.  
-Y tengo el juego perfecto- se bebió su cerveza casi de un trago- Verdad o penitencia.  
-¿En serio, Dean?- preguntó el castaño.  
-Será divertido, Sammy, quien escoja penitencia sufrirá y quien escoja verdad lo avergonzaremos.  
-No tienes remedio, idiota.  
-Perra.  
-Comienza tú. 

Los tres se acomodaron en un triángulo y el Winchester mayor hizo girar la botella que se detuvo frente a ella. La primera parte del plan consistía en emborrachar al castaño y de paso al rubio para que no fuera sospechoso y ella cumpliría con su importante parte en todo eso para alcanzar su anhelada venganza. 

-Serás la primera, Claire, ¿Verdad o penitencia?  
-No me arriesgaré contigo- dijo seria- Verdad.  
-Perfecto, entonces tu pregunta será- lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír- ¿Qué piensas de Cas?  
-¿Eh?  
-Y recuerda que debes decir la verdad o te daré una penitencia horrible- replicó infantilmente.  
-Idiota- se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Es un idiota sin sentido del humor y siempre tiene la misma expresión en el rostro pero… a pesar de no tener la obligación de hacerlo… me ha ayudado bastante y estoy agradecida con él… me sigue pareciendo algo idiota pero…es un buen idiota.  
-Aaaawwww- se burló el mayor- Sabía que te agradaba, Cas, por algo te quedaste con ese peluche, aunque tendré que enseñarle a escoger mejores regalos para una chica.  
-Solo seguirás pervirtiéndolo- afirmó el más alto divertido- Primero el alcohol, luego el porno ¿Y después?  
-Cállate, Sammy.  
-Ahora es mi turno- dijo la rubia girando la botella que apuntó al castaño- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Sam?  
-Tampoco me arriesgaré contigo, verdad.  
-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ser cazador?  
-Mmm, veamos… hay varias puntos buenos en esto, salvar personas, acabar con los seres sobrenaturales que lastiman a otros pero omitiendo eso, lo que más me gusta de mi vida como cazador es estar con Dean.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sé las cosas que dije en el pasado y me arrepiento mucho de ellas porque la verdad es que… yo tampoco puedo hacer esto sin ti, Dean, no quiero hacerlo sin ti… sé que es egoísta y Lucifer tiene razón… hay tanta mierda ocurriendo aquí porque siempre nos escogemos el uno al otro por sobre todo lo demás pero no dejaré de hacerlo y ahora lo tengo claro.  
-Sammy…  
-Así que lo que más te gusta de esta vida es estar con tu hermano- repitió la rubia.  
-Nuestra vida no ha sido fácil y dudo que mejore en el futuro, mucho menos como están las cosas ahora pero lo único bueno de todo esto es que sigo con mi hermano, quizás nuestras vidas serian completamente diferentes sin la cacería y eso también significaría que nuestra relación no sería la misma y eso no me gustaría.  
-¿O sea que no te importa llevar la carga de ser cazador mientras estés con Dean?  
-Así es.  
-Terminemos con el momento de chicas y continuemos el juego- pidió el mayor carraspeando.  
-¿No puedes soportar la verdad, idiota?  
-Cállate, perra. 

Claire los observó a ambos fijamente. No es como si no hubiera notado la fuerte unión que existía entre el par de hermanos y si era honesta, sentía un poco de envidia de ese tipo de relación, ya que ella se encontraba sola desde hace mucho tiempo… no, eso ya no era del todo cierto, ahora tenía a Joddy, Alex, Castiel, Sam y Dean, podía contar con ellos en cualquier momento. 

-Continuemos- insistió el mayor.  
-Bien, sigamos- dio vuelta la botella sonriendo- Otra vez te ha favorecido la fortuna, Claire, ¿Verdad o penitencia?  
-Verdad.  
-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, con Joddy y Alex?  
-Al comienzo no estaba de acuerdo… ella no son algo mío, familiares pero… Joddy realmente se preocupa por mí y Alex… las cosas van mejor, supongo que las dos me agradan y me gusta vivir ahí.  
-Eso está bien- asintió el rubio- Y ahora que dejaste tus andadas nocturnas las cosas van a mejorar.  
-Me toca girar la botella- lo hizo algo avergonzada- Ya era hora, ¿Verdad o penitencia, Dean?  
-Ya que ustedes, princesas, son tan cobardes para aceptar un desafío, escojo penitencia. 

La rubia asintió, el señuelo estaba listo para provocar al castaño y por la expresión de su rostro después de escuchar lo que dijo su hermano, sin duda iba a escoger penitencia la siguiente vez y ahí sería su fin. 

-Es una lástima que tuvimos que deshacernos de los gatos o hubieras encontrado a tu ligue de esta noche.  
-Jaja, muy graciosa- se burló el cazador- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi penitencia?  
-Tomate la botella de un trago- indicó el whisky.  
-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?  
-¿Tienes miedo, Winchester? Pensé que tenías mejor resistencia con el alcohol, ahora, si no puedes hacerlo, te daré algo más sencillo.  
-Ya verás, Dean Winchester jamás se niega a un desafío y soy el puto amo- siseó tomando la botella- A tu salud, princesa. 

Le guiñó un ojo antes de cumplir con su penitencia ante la mirada divertida del castaño que negó despacio, seguramente pensando que su hermano era muy fácil de provocar pero no sabía que todo aquello era parte de su gran plan y debía aceptar que el mayor fue bastante astuto. 

-¡En tu cara!- gritó dejando la botella a un lado antes de llevarse una mano a la boca.  
-¿Dean?- lo llamó el castaño- ¿Estás bien? Creo que exageraste un poco, ni siquiera tú podrías beber tanto.  
-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy el gran puto Winchester! Podría beber un litro de sangre de demonio… Mmm… No, que ese eras tú- dijo antes de reírse como idiota.  
-Vaya, parece que no era del todo mentira su poca tolerancia- dijo la adolescente.  
-Eres malvada, Claire, mañana tendrá una excelente reseca.  
-A ver, amigos- los interrumpió colocándose de rodillas- Ahora mi tarno… o sea turno- hizo girar la botella que apuntó a su hermano- ¡Hora de la venganza, Samantha!  
-No me digas así- suspiró- Escojo verdad, no quiero acabar igual que tú.  
-Oh, ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó tomando la botella de vodka- ¿El pequeño Sammy es un niño llorón que no puede con un simple desafío?  
-Dean, cállate.  
-No pensé que fueras un cabarde… cobarde- se corrigió riendo- ¿No puedes, Sa-man-tha?  
-¡Claro que puedo! Y lo haré mucho más rápido que tú.  
-Eso lo tengo que ver, neeeerrrrrdd.

El más alto agitó un poco la botella antes de beber todo su contenido de una sola vez, llevándose una mano a la boca para luego observar al rubio fijamente. Por unos segundos, Claire pensó que el plan tardaría mucho más en funcionar, ya que el castaño le parecía perfectamente bien después de beber tanto alcohol y se suponía que tenía peor resistencia que el mayor. 

-¿Qué me miras, Samantha?- preguntó acercándose hasta rozar sus narices- ¿Tengo algo en la cada… cara?  
-Ahora lo entiendo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Así que de eso se trataba- la rubia pensó que los había descubierto pero entonces el cazador se rio- ¡Ahora sé por qué Crowley te dice ardilla!  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Pareces una ardilla!  
-Cállate, alce.  
-Ardilla, ardilla, ardilla- se burló infantilmente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- ¡Ardilla!  
-Chicos- los llamó la rubia.  
-Yo te mostraré quien es la ardilla, bastardo, vamos a hacer una competencia- tomó otra botella- Quien pierda será la ardilla.  
-Perfecto. 

Los hermanos se enfrascaron en una discusión por quien bebía más al mismo tiempo que decían cosas vergonzosas del otro que la hija de Jimmy aprovecharía para dejarles un pequeño regalito antes de marcharse. Cuando comenzaron a bostezar, les propuso que fueran a dormir, ya que era de madrugada. Fue a dejar al mayor a la cama y éste la observó unos segundos. 

-¿Qué?  
-Ven- le hizo un gesto con la mano.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Al comienzo creí que eras una gruñona y no entendía por qué Cas insistía en responsabilizarse por ti pero a quien engaño, me agradas bastante, así que deja de preocuparme haciendo estupideces, realmente quiero que tengas una vida y seas feliz- dijo antes de acomodarse sobre la cama- ¿Sabes? No veo tu parecido con Cas por ninguna parte…  
-Castiel no es mi padre.  
-Y es mejor así… porque tú si tienes sentido del humor- susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. 

Buscó una manta para cubrir al cazador antes de salir de la habitación en silencio y luego fue a dejar a Sam a la cama, quien apenas tocó la almohada comenzó a roncar sonoramente. Claire comenzó a revisar el bolso del castaño con sumo cuidado hasta que dio con su objetivo y se apresuró en sacarlo para luego salir en silencio. Estaba segura que ahora si derrotarían al más alto en ese juego.  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse en la cama mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, había sido una pésima idea caer ante las provocaciones de su hermano para beber tanto, ahora tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

-Maldición… 

Fue a darse una ducha tibia y se colocó ropa cómoda para luego ir a la cocina a comer algo pero antes de que pudiera servirse un café cargado, la rubia llegó corriendo a su lado con una extraña expresión en el rostro que no le gustó. 

-¿Claire?  
-Tenemos un problema, Sam, es Dean.  
-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó asustado.  
-Fue mala idea que bebiera tanto ayer, tienes que ayudarlo.  
-Mierda. 

Se apresuró en correr hacia la habitación de su hermano y vio el bulto bajo las sabanas, acercándose preocupado. Sabía que ni el mayor tendría una buena resistencia ante tales cantidades de alcohol que tomaron ayer pero le costaba creer que estuviera peor que él. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó tomando la sabana- ¿Dean?- la deslizó sin demasiada fuerza y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver unas almohadas y un globo que tenía dibujado un rostro sonriente con la lengua afuera- ¿Qué significa esto?  
-Sorpresa, Sammy, permítenos darte los buenos días. 

El rubio le enseñó un pequeño mando antes de activarlo y cerró la puerta por fuera unos segundos antes de que la música a todo volumen invadiera el espacio. El castaño se cubrió los ojos gruñendo y sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría del dolor. Intentó apagar esa máquina infernal como pudo y terminó arrojándola al suelo para detener la música. 

-Mierda… mi cabeza… grrrrr… ¡Está me las pagarán!- gritó yendo a la puerta y forcejeando con el pomo- ¡Abren de una puta vez o será peor! ¡Olvídate de tu amado peluche, Claire!  
-¿Te refieres al que ocultaste en la mazmorra? Te falta creatividad, hermanito.  
-¡Ahora verás idiota! 

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y comenzó a embestir la puerta hasta que consiguió abrirla por la fuerza. Ese par de rubios idiotas no tenían idea de con quien se estaba metiendo y lo pagarían muy caro. Fue corriendo a la sala de común en donde encontró a la adolescente. 

-Debí suponer que ese tarado te convencería para seguir con este jueguito.  
-Culpable.  
-No debiste hacerlo, mi venganza será terrible.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el mayor apareciendo tras él- Porque si intentas algo contra nosotros- negó despacio- No querrás recibir otro regalito como este ¿Verdad? 

Le arrojó un sobre y el castaño lo abrió frunciendo el ceño, ya que sabía que no sería algo bueno. Abrió ligeramente la boca al ver la fotografía en donde salía su computadora abierta y el rubio sostenía un martillo a escasos centímetros de la pantalla pero lo peor de todo, fue el objeto que venía dentro, una tarjeta en donde estabas pegadas cuatro teclas formando la palabra “GANE”.

-¿Qué has hecho…?  
-Creo que has perdido, Sammy.  
-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste con mi computadora, bastardo?!  
-Aún está entera, o sea, todos los pedazos están juntos.  
-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a destrozar el puto impala si no me devuelves mi computadora!  
-Cuida tu tonito, Sammy o no la tendrás de vuelta.  
-Mierda.  
-Bien, bien, ¿Por dónde comenzamos? Mmm, ya sé, acepta tu derrota, di que somos mejores que tú.  
-Dean.  
-El tiempo corre, Sammy.  
-Mierda… bien, ustedes ganan.  
-¿Y?  
-Son mejores que yo.  
-Mucho mejores.  
-Son mucho mejores que yo- siseó.  
-Perfecto, es tu turno, Claire.  
-Espera, ya acepté que ganaron, ahora devuélvemela.  
-No es tan simple, Sammy, se me antoja una deliciosa tarta de manzana.  
-Y yo quiero una hamburguesa.  
-Mierda… eres un hijo de…  
-No, no, Sammy, recuerda que mi madre es la tuya también.


	5. Capítulo 5

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio al castaño que regresó con su pedido del pueblo cercano y los sirvió en un plato para luego traer una cerveza y un refresco. El mayor sonrió con arrogancia antes de mover la mano. 

-Se te olvidó algo, Sammy.  
-Comida, alcohol y jugo, no, nada.  
-Olvidas la palabra mágica.  
-Dean.  
-Te estamos esperando.  
-Mierda- gruñó- ¿Desea algo más, señor?  
-Buen chico- se rio- Estamos bien con esto, puedes comer también.  
-Gracias… señor… esta me las pagarás, Dean.  
-Como digas, Samantha, ¿Qué tal tu hamburguesa, Claire? Si no te gusta, Sammy irá con gusto a traer otra.  
-Jajajajaja, está bien, gracias, Sam.  
-De nada- respondió sonriendo.  
-Chicos… yo… quería darles las gracias… por dejar que me quede aquí.  
-No te preocupes, ya eres parte de la familia y no es molestia pasar algo de tiempo con la familia- dijo el rubio antes de gemir al probar su dulces- Mmm, que delicia.  
-Compórtate, Dean, no te preocupes, Claire, siempre puedes contar con nosotros.  
-Gracias chicos.  
-Y fue divertido- dijo el castaño sonriendo- Hace mucho que no pasamos un fin de semana de esta forma.  
-Así es, y dejando de lado la próxima venganza cruel de Sammy, es divertido tener una compañera de crimen.  
-Aunque no tanto para mí, ustedes dos juntos son peligrosos- se quejó el más alto.  
-Y la próxima vez te haremos llorar, Sammy- festejó el rubio.  
-Lo estaré esperando. 

A diferencia de los días anteriores, mantuvieron una animada charla durante el almuerzo y luego estuvieron practicando unos tiros antes de que el castaño se marchara a comprar algunas cosas para la semana, ya que Joddy y Alex llegarían en dos horas y se quedarían a cenar con los Winchester. 

-¿Quieres ver una película mientras esperamos a Sammy?  
-Está bien.  
-Pero antes hay otra cosa que debemos hacer.  
-¿Eh?  
-Ven- la llevó hasta su habitación- Hicimos un trato con la primera broma, escoge un arma.  
-¿De verdad? Pensé que no lo decías en serio.  
-Adelante, la que tú quieras pero te sugiero que la guardes bien o Joddy me matará.  
-Claro- se acercó a mirar todas las armas hasta que tomó una pistola- ¿Quiero esta?  
-Excelente elección, es una de mis favoritas- asintió- Cuida muy bien de ella.  
-Lo haré… Gracias, Dean.  
-De nada y cuidadito con usarla con Alex.  
-Solo con idiotas.  
-¿Eso me incluye?- la rubia sonrió. 

Estuvieron viendo una película mientras Sam se ocupaba de hacer la cena. Unos bocinazos del exterior llamaron su atención y el rubio fue a buscar a las chicas, regresando con ellas al cabo de unos segundos. En ningún momento esperó ser recibida con un abrazo tan apretado por parte de la sheriff. 

-¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana? ¿Estos idiotas se portaron bien?  
-Oye, estoy aquí- replicó el cazador haciendo morritos- Y para que sepas estuvo bien.  
-No fue aburrido como pensé que sería- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Me alegra oír eso, ¿Y en que terminó su pequeña guerra?  
-Ganamos- festejó el rubio- Ese idiota de Sammy no lo vio venir, somos el mejor equipo- extendió su mano y la chica correspondió su gesto.  
-No estuvo mal.  
-Vengan chicas, nuestro sirviente personal debe estar terminando de hacer la cena. 

Fueron a la cocina con el castaño, quien saludó a las recién llegadas antes de servir la cena. Claire escuchaba en silencio como Joddy y Alex le contaban lo que hicieron durante el campamento. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio durante su estado de embriaguez. 

-Es una pena que no hayas ido, Claire- dijo la mayor sonriendo- Sé que estás cosas no son lo tuyo pero—  
-Quizás las acompañe la siguiente vez…  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí.  
-Te cobraré la palabra, jovencita. 

El rubio le guiñó un ojo para luego engullir su comida. El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila y luego fue a arreglar sus cosas a la habitación, guardando el arma entre la ropa antes de dejar el peluche encima. 

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó la chica afirmándose del umbral de la puerta.  
-Ya casi.  
-¿De verdad vendrás con nosotras la próxima vez?  
-Sí, ¿Te molesta?- terminó de guardar sus cosas y se giró con el bolso en la mano.  
-Para nada, esperaba que lo hicieras- dijo sonriendo un poco- Aunque tendremos que ir al centro comercial antes.  
-¿Eh?  
-Necesitas un traje de baño y me aseguraré de que escojas algo bonito.  
-Alex.  
-Vamos.  
-Sí. 

El rubio le ayudó a llevar las cosas hasta el auto de la sheriff y se acercó a él aprovechando que los demás se despedían entre ellos. Ambos se afirmaron en el capot del auto mientras mantenían la vista al frente. 

-Gracias por todo… fue divertido.  
-De nada, espero que vengas de nuevo porque después de lo que me hará Sam- suspiró- Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.  
-Claro- sonrió-¿Van a estar bien?  
-Mmm, quien sabe, hasta el momento seguimos en una pieza y quizás siga así.  
-Ustedes no conocen las vacaciones ¿Verdad?  
-Tenemos planes de hacerlo cuando esto acabe, un viaje a la playa me vendría estupendo.  
-¿Un campamento?  
-Si es en buena compañía no está mal hacerlo.  
-Cuídate ¿Vale? Lo que sea que estén enfrentando ahora, ustedes pueden hacerlo, especialmente un cabeza dura como tú.  
-Oye- se quejó haciendo morritos.  
-No quiero perder a mi compañero de crimen, así que más te vale seguir en una pieza o te patearé el trasero, viejo.  
-Claro, gruñona- le guiñó un ojo.  
-Es hora de irnos- dijo la sheriff acercándose a ellos y lo abrazó- Gracias por cuidarla, Dean, nos vemos.  
-Nos vemos, chicas, cuídense mucho y no hagan rabiar a Joddy. 

Claire observó al rubio antes de abrazarlo, siendo correspondida de la misma forma y luego se despidió de la misma manera del más alto. 

-No seas tan malo con él- pidió susurrándole al oído.  
-Guardaré mi venganza hasta que regreses.  
-Hecho. 

Subió a los asientos traseros y se despidió del par de cazadores con la mano antes de mantener la mirada en el paisaje exterior. No había sido tan malo pasar un fin de semana con los Winchester y si era honesta, le gustaba regresar pronto con ellos.

-¿Qué les parece si el próximo fin de semana vamos de campamento? ¿Qué dices, Claire?  
-Me parece bien.  
-Genial, me alegra que te hayas divertido con los chicos.  
-Estuvo bien y de seguro les gustará el regalito que les dejé.  
-¿Eh?  
-Nada.  
“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""”

Sam fue por una cerveza a la cocina para ofrecerle a su hermano y dio un largo trago antes de suspirar. Había sido un fin de semana divertido pero ahora tendrían que regresar al trabajo y seguir rastreando a Amara para acabar con ella de una buena vez. 

-¿Vas a vengarte, Sammy?  
-Me encantaría pero no tenemos tiempo para eso.  
-Uffff, me salvé.  
-Tendremos una tregua temporal hasta que regrese tu compañera de crimen.  
-¡Sí!- festejó- ¿Quién diría que nos divertiríamos tanto? Y ahora hay que trabajar…quiero mis vacaciones- se quejó.  
-Nosotros no tenemos vacaciones, Dean.  
-Nuestras vidas son un asco, Sammy- suspiró.  
-No te quejes, ¿Has tenido noticias de Cas?  
-Nada- se incorporó-Espero que esté bien, estoy seguro que hay algo raro en él.  
-Dean.  
-Créeme, Sammy, es cierto que de por sí es muy raro pero hay más, lo sé.  
-Si algo le sucede, lo averiguaremos, Dean.  
-Sí.  
-Ha sido un día largo, vamos a descansar y mañana regresaremos a lo nuestro.  
-Que aburrido. 

Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y en cuanto encendió la luz, vio el montón de fotografías que estaban pegadas por todos lados, en donde salía él o su hermano maquillados mientras dormían profundamente. Escuchó un grito de indignación y fue corriendo donde el rubio, descubriendo las mismas fotografías. 

-¡Esa pequeña hija de— el castaño cubrió su boca.  
-Cálmate por favor.  
-¡Mira lo que nos hizo!- apuntó la fotografía de ambos que había sobre la cabecera junto a un gran título “Las reinas del bunker”- ¡Esta me las pagará! ¡¿Cómo pudo traicionar a su compañero?!  
-Dean, jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse.  
-¡Sammy basta! No es gracioso, nos vemos ridículos.  
-Te queda bien el rojo en los labios, Dean.  
-Se aprovechó de mi plan de emborracharte para jugarnos una broma a ambos.  
-La alumna superó al maestro.  
-Idiota- gruñó- Pero esto no se quedará así, vamos a hacer una tregua, Sammy y esa princesita rebelde aprenderá que nadie se mete con los Winchester sin recibir su merecido.  
-Dean- sonrió.  
-¿Te unirás a mí, Sammy?  
-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.  
-Ahora quememos esta mierda y vamos a dormir. 

El castaño asintió riéndose para regresar a su habitación a quitar las fotografías. Debía admitir que no esperaba un contraataque de Claire sola pero fue bastante astuta al dar vueltas las cosas a su favor y el próximo fin de semana que pasaran juntos, iban a tener su anhelada venganza pero primero tendrían que encargarse de la Oscuridad para tener unas pequeñas y bien merecidas vacaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!   
> Saludos!


End file.
